


Can't See a Thing

by BabyDracky



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fluff, Gen, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle got shot by Cupid's Arrow. Now she has to wear a bandage over her eyes to not fall in love with the first person she sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't See a Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michele659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/gifts).



> Written for a Valentine Meme @ my LJ for Michele659 in 2011

"Xena, please!" moaned Gabrielle for the twentieth time.  
"No!" grumbled the warrior princess, still pissed off.  
Gabrielle pouted. It definitely wasn't her fault if that stupid asshole of Cupid shot her by mistake. And now, she has to wear that bandage to cover her eyes.  
"Please..." she tried again, some minutes later "Can I take it off?"  
"Gabrielle..." Xena's voice is tired but remained the same.  
"It'll be okay" gently answered Gabrielle.  
"It won't be" cried Xena "you would fall in love with the first person you see!"  
"And who would that be?" gently asked the blond woman trying to find her friend's hand "It won't change a thing because you're already the only one in my heart"  
Xena didn't answer.  
"Xena? Hey! Xena... Answer me..." cried gabrielle "Oh no! You're actually blushing, aren't you?! Let me see!"


End file.
